1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic shielding systems and more particularly pertains to a new electromagnetic shielding system for shielding a user's head from electromagnetic waves produced from a cellular phone. The cellular phone has at least a front face having a plurality of buttons and a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electromagnetic shielding systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, electromagnetic shielding systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,820; U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,125; U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,977; U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,386; U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,366; and U.S. patent No. Des. 395,898.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new electromagnetic shielding system. The inventive device includes an expandable shield assembly including a base panel and an arm panel pivotally coupled together for providing an expanded area of coverage for a user's head. The base panel is removably mountable to an antenna of a cellular phone. An electromagnetic reflective member is mounted to the shield assembly for shielding a user from electromagnetic waves produced from the antenna. A coupling assembly is removably mountable to and extends between the shield assembly and the antenna of the cellular phone for positioning the expandable shield assembly between a stored position and a shielding position. In one embodiment of the present invention, the stored position is characterized by the expandable shield assembly being positioned generally adjacent to and selectively covers a rear of the cellular phone. The shielding position is characterized by the shield assembly being positioned between a user's head and the antenna of the cellular phone.
In these respects, the electromagnetic shielding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of shielding a user's head from electromagnetic waves produced from a cellular phone. The cellular phone has at least a front face having a plurality of buttons and a display.